


Настоящее волшебство

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Не все сказки одинаково заканчиваются.





	Настоящее волшебство

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ретеллинг фильма "Обыкновенное чудо"

Городишко был самый захудалый.  
— Паршивые у вас тут гостиницы, — возвестил король радостно, пинком распахнув дверь. Прошелся по холлу с высокими потолками, остановился у стола и понюхал остатки какой-то жидкости в стакане. — А выпивка — еще гаже! — хохотнул он и залпом допил.  
— Папа, — Цуна поморщился, но останавливать отца не стал — он его, конечно, любил, но характерами они не сходились совершенно. Принц был добрым и мягким, пожалуй, даже чересчур, что неизменно огорчало отца и служило поводом для насмешек. Цуна знал, что придворные между собой чаще называют его «нашей принцессой», чем принцем, хотя тоже, по-своему, любят. Наверное.  
Король продолжал хозяйничать в чужом доме, и Цуна все-таки не выдержал.  
— Отец, лучше было бы дождаться хозяина дома…  
— Хозяин! — завопил Емицу. — Эй, хозяин, к тебе такие гости приехали! Чего не выходишь, пройдоха!  
Свита робко жалась в дверях, держа в руках нехитрые пожитки. Придворные давно уже были готовы ко всему — в том числе и к тому, что их венценосного правителя с несносным характером сейчас вышвырнут за дверь, и им придется убираться следом за ним.  
— Не выходил, потому что занят был, — с верхнего этажа не спеша спустился сильно небритый человек в халате. — Опыт ставил… Гм, ремонтом занимался. Здравствуйте, гости дорогие. Добро пожаловать. Жена, принимай постояльцев!  
Из-за его спины вмиг возникла миниатюрная женщина, которая деловито и цепко оглядела приехавших. Цуна поежился.  
— Вот, специально для тебя заманил, как ты и просила, — прошептал владелец постоялого двора ей на ухо. Кроме Цуны, похоже, никто этого шепота не расслышал — свита радостно заполняла дом. Что значит — заманил? Цуне стало окончательно не по себе.  
— Чего застыл? Быстро маршируем в твою комнату, день только начался, у нас еще тренировки, — Цуна ойкнул и потер ушибленный затылок. Рука у первой фрейлины была тяжелая, характер — еще тяжелей. Говорят, когда-то очень давно в жизни Лал приключилась трагическая любовная история, и с тех пор добродушием она не отличается. Впрочем, Цуна не был уверен в том, что это просто слухи.  
— Комната тебе не полагается, никчемный принц. Спать будешь на полу.  
— Но… — Цуна попытался было возмутиться, как ему прилетело по затылку второй раз. Министр-администратор поправил край щегольской шляпы.  
— Это закаляет характер. И обойдешься без обедов.  
— Обеды включены в стоимость проживания! — быстро парировала жена владельца гостиницы. — Их исключить нельзя! Либо оплачиваете все сразу, либо мест нет!  
— Да ладно тебе, Реборн, пусть ребенок поест, — благодушно повелел король и ласково посмотрел на сердитую женщину. — Как вас зовут, прекрасная дама?  
— Вайпер. А моего мужа — Верде. И мы предпочитаем наличные, Ваше Величество.  
— Ох, какая суровая! Мой министр тоже предпочитает наличные, — тяжело вздохнул тот. — Реборн, договоритесь с милейшей Вайпер об оплате. И распорядись, чтобы всех расселили. Мне нужно перекусить. И вздремнуть.  
— Самую большую комнату отведете мне, — процедил Реборн, когда король скрылся на втором этаже. — Мне она необходима для работы.  
— Как же, для работы, — тихо прошептала младшая фрейлина Хару. — Все знают, что он все деньги королевства спускает на свой гардероб. И ладно бы там была только мужская одежда!  
— Младших фрейлин поселить в чулане.  
— Но!  
— Спартанская обстановка им пойдет на пользу.  
— Где мыло, где мочалка, где… — робко затянули фрейлины.  
— Воспитает характер, — отрезал Реборн.  
Цуна мрачно окинул взглядом картину всеобщего уныния, хотел было что-то сказать, но потом махнул рукой и отправился наверх. Спорить с министром-администратором означало сократить срок своей жизни сказочно быстрым способом.  
Реборн тем временем пристально оглядел Вайпер с ног до головы и сделал короткий приглашающий жест в сторону двора.  
— Пойдемте. Обсудим плату за гостиницу.  
Вайпер вышла вслед за ним и злобно уставилась ему в лицо.  
— Обсуждать нечего. Мы не делаем скидок.  
— Давайте поговорим начистоту, — Реборн подошел к ней вплотную. Вайпер нахмурилась и поджала пухлые губы. — Вы привлекательны. Я чертовски привлекателен, это даже не обсуждается. Время, соответственно, терять незачем.  
— Я расскажу обо всем моему мужу, — медленно выговорила Вайпер. — И он превратит вас в крокодила.  
По двору медленно и вальяжно прополз зеленый аллигатор.  
— Да-да, именно в такого. А то были тут уже прецеденты.  
— А кто у нас муж? — лениво поинтересовался Реборн.  
— Генетик. Коллеги говорят, что он в этом настоящий волшебник. А кто не говорит — говорить уже попросту не может.  
— Предупреждать надо, — процедил Реборн и надвинул на глаза шляпу. — За гостиницу будет заплачено при выезде.  
— Как это — при выезде?! При въезде!  
— При выезде.  
— При въезде!

— Спорим, она его сделает? — Верде мечтательно разглядывал жену из окна второго этажа.  
— Ох, не был бы я в этом так уверен. Ты плохо знаешь Реборна, — недоверчиво покачал головой Емицу. Потом усмехнулся добродушно и почесал пятерней в затылке. — Ну что, наливай еще!  
Верде разлил по бокалам жидкость подозрительного сине-зеленого оттенка. Король выпил залпом, зажмурился, крякнул одобрительно и закусил яблоком.  
— А ты силен пить, Ваше Величество, — криво ухмыльнулся Верде.  
— Да какой я король, бог с тобой! — отмахнулся Емицу. — Я всю жизнь был навроде него, — он мотнул головой в сторону Реборна, который продолжал яростную перепалку с Вайпер во дворе. К ним заинтересованно подползал аллигатор. — Министр-администратор при старом короле. А как Тимотео помер, — Емицу вздохнул сокрушенно, — так выяснилось, что он завещал державу моему сыну. А пока он еще мал для того, чтобы быть королем, я при нем вроде регента.  
— Своей-то смертью помер старый король? — Верде прищурился. Емицу только замахал на него руками.  
— Конечно, своей! Но я на всякий случай позволяю новому министру-администратору все, что он захочет, — Емицу наклонился к Верде и прошептал: — Этот и убить может.  
— Зачем же ты его держишь?  
— Сына воспитывать надо, — тяжело вздохнул король. — А то он никак не хочет взять на себя управление королевством. Печаль.  
— Печаль, — согласился Верде и налил по новой. Выпили.   
Дверь в комнату с грохотом распахнулась. На пороге стоял молодой человек самого мрачного вида. Его лицо, шею и руки над закатанными рукавами покрывали темные полосы.  
— А, Тигр, — Верде поправил очки и улыбнулся. — Вернулся, наконец.  
Тот уставился на него злобным взглядом.  
— Это что за толпа отбросов в доме? — хрипло спросил он. В его голосе Емицу вдруг почудилось рычание.  
— Это наш новый король со свитой, — охотно ответил Верде. Незнакомец оскалился, глядя на Емицу.  
— Ненавижу королей, — рыкнул он и вышел вон, хлопнув дверью с такой силой, что она чуть не слетела с петель.  
— Сын? — заинтересовался Емицу. Он ничуть не обиделся. Короли — редкие сволочи, за что же их любить, право слово.  
— Вроде того, — уклончиво ответил Верде.  
— А почему ты назвал его тигром?  
— Он и есть тигр, — Верде довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Так ты и вправду волшебник?  
— Вроде того. Генетические эксперименты, долго объяснять. Я нашел тигра в подвале охотничьего домика старого короля. Говорят, зверь посмел наброситься на старика, за что был скован и должен был до самой своей смерти просидеть там. Ну, король умер, — Верде пожал плечами, — о звере все забыли, и я решил, что не пропадать же такому добру.  
— А что это ты делал в том подвале? — беззлобно поинтересовался Емицу.  
— Старый правитель славился охотничьей силой и отвагой, у него наверняка нашлась бы пара интересных пойманных зверушек для опытов.  
— Опыт, я погляжу, удался.  
— Еще как. Правда, не без побочных эффектов, — Верде досадливо поскреб подбородок.  
— Это каких?  
— Ну, при ферментной реакции на слюну определенного типа зверь может превратиться обратно.  
— Какого-какого типа?  
— При поцелуе искренней любви, — поморщился Верде. — Сам знаешь, процесс влюбленности необратимо влияет на мозг и химические реакции организма, так что… Только влюбленность должна быть очень, очень сильной! И взаимной! И целовать его должна непременно принцесса! У особ королевской крови генный состав… Ладно, для вас это слишком сложно… Вот тогда есть риск, что он снова станет тигром.  
— Сказать честно? Ты не производишь впечатления сильно совестливого человека, волшебник. Ну превратится обратно — и что?  
— Жена привязалась к нему. Сам уж не знаю, почему. Детей у нас нет, а к Тигру она относится тепло. Ну, насколько вообще может. Кормит. А твоя жена где, король?  
— Умерла, — Емицу помрачнел. — Два года назад. С тех пор мы и колесим, принца хоть как-то отвлечь пытаемся.  
— Только принца? — осторожно спросил волшебник.  
Емицу молча выпил.

***  
Уже который день Цуна бродил по гостинице неприкаянной тенью, едва волоча ноги от усталости. У министра-администратора и первой фрейлины настроение испортилось одновременно и крайне неудачно для Цуны. Стоило Реборну увидеть проползающего по двору аллигатора, которого давно перестали уже бояться все постояльцы, включая самого Цуну, как его лицо становилось мрачным, а принц отправлялся на очередную пробежку. Выражение лица Лал было мрачным с того самого момента, как она переступила порог гостиницы: фрейлина была родом из этих мест, и, судя по ее настрою, никаких приятных воспоминаний они не навевали. Принцу попадало за малейшую оплошность, и вскоре он предпочел сбежать в ближайшую рощицу, где от него бы все, наконец, отстали.  
Сидя под тонким деревцем и вслушиваясь в шелест листьев на ветру, Цуна думал, что ему вовсе не хочется править королевством. Ему всего семнадцать, перед ним открыт весь мир, а он тащится за своим отцом, как собачонка, как зверек на цепи. Рядом хрустнула ветка, Цуна испуганно распахнул глаза — неужели его мучители нашли его так скоро? Но это был не Реборн и не Лал.  
Цуна вскочил на ноги. На него пристально смотрел высокий молодой мужчина с черными волосами и испещренными шрамами лицом и телом. Рубашки на нем не было, и Цуна вдруг почувствовал, что краснеет. Ему было неловко и странно.  
— Ты кто? — спросил тот.  
— Я… — признаваться, что он принц, не хотелось чудовищно. Незнакомец наверняка бы сразу почтительно поклонился и стал глядеть на него совсем по-другому. А Цуне… нравилось, как он смотрел на него сейчас. — Я… Я на конюшне работаю. За лошадьми королевскими слежу.  
— Животных любишь? — видно было, что мужчине редко удается поговорить: голос у него был хриплый, а слова будто вспоминались с трудом.   
— Да, очень! — обрадовался Цуна. — Очень люблю!  
— Лошади не любят седла. И шпоры.  
— Я знаю, — быстро ответил принц. Ему резко вспомнилось, как придворный конюх хлестал вставшую на дыбы кобылу. — Будь моя воля, я бы сбежал далеко отсюда и никогда бы не мучил их больше.  
— Так чего не сбежишь?  
И тогда Цуну словно прорвало. Он рассказал незнакомцу все — о том, как чувствует себя пленником, о звере на цепи, о своих мечтах увидеть мир. Он сам не заметил, как подошел совсем близко.  
— А вас… Тебя как зовут?  
— Тигр.  
— Здорово, — Цуна чувствовал все большее восхищение. Уж этот человек точно не стал бы терпеть унижение и молча сносить все, что его заставляют делать. Эх, вот бы и самому стать таким. — А я Цуна.  
Тигр вдруг наклонился к нему и втянул ноздрями воздух. Цуна почувствовал, как по шее стекает капля пота.  
— Вкусно пахнешь, — сказал Тигр.  
— Хочешь меня съесть? — нервно хохотнул Цуна.  
— Нет. Не съесть.  
Глаза у Тигра были темные, с янтарной радужкой. Цуна смотрел в них, как завороженный, пока тот склонялся к нему. Взгляд обжигал. Цуна еще никогда не чувствовал себя так. Жарко. Свободно.  
Когда чужие губы уже почти коснулись его приоткрытого рта, раздался резкий оклик:  
— Нет! Даже не думай!  
Цуна подскочил на месте и резко дернулся в сторону. На краю рощицы стоял хозяин гостиницы.  
«Но почему?» — успел только подумать принц, как над ухом раздалось тихое рычание:  
— Это не твое дело.  
— Именно что мое, — Верде подошел к ним и скрестил руки на груди. — Я не хочу, чтобы мои труды пошли прахом из-за такой глупости. И Вайпер расстроится.  
Тигр фыркнул.  
Цуна недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Что происходит?  
— Когда я превращал тебя в человека, мы договорились — ты не делаешь никаких глупостей и позволяешь мне постоянно следить за твоим состоянием.  
— Я и так прихожу к тебе каждую неделю, что ты еще от меня хочешь?  
Тигр сжал кулаки и рычал совсем по-звериному. Цуне стало страшно.  
— Что значит — превращал в человека?  
— А то и значит, — Верде сердито поправил очки. — Тигр когда-то был настоящим тигром, но мне удалось превратить его в человека ценой многих опытов и бессонных ночей. И я не хочу, чтобы это все пошло прахом.  
— Но почему это пойдет прахом? Объясните мне уже, кто-нибудь!  
— Потому что поцелуй настоящей любви превратит его обратно в зверя.  
— Ты сказал — если поцелует принцесса, — Тигр угрожающе надвигался на волшебника. — Не пытайся задурить мне мозги, я тебе глотку перегрызу и в человечьем теле.  
— Принц, принцесса — какая разница, — досадливо нахмурился Верде. — Ты совсем не соображаешь, чем рискуешь?  
Тигр обернулся и посмотрел на Цуну так, что у того подкосились ноги.  
— Я не…  
— Мусор. Убью.  
— Нет, пожалуйста!  
— Ты соврал мне.  
— Я не хотел! Я… я просто устал, что ко мне все относятся как к кому-то, кто не оправдывает ожиданий. Я хотел быть Цуной! Просто Цуной!  
— Сначала я перегрызу глотку волшебнику, потом — тебе, — Тигр оскалился и развернулся обратно к Верде. — Ты все еще морочишь мне голову? Для того, что превратиться обратно, мало просто поцеловать принцессу… Или принца, хрен с ним.  
— Это должен быть поцелуй истинной любви. Взаимной, — печально ответил Верде. — А теперь посмотри на него. И на себя.  
Тигр замер, сжав кулаки. Ноздри его подрагивали, словно он уже чуял кровь. Вдруг он испустил громкий рык — и сорвался с места.  
Цуна вскочил на ноги, но Тигр уже скрылся в глубине рощи. Цуна почувствовал, как загоревшийся в душе огонь разгорается яростней, сильней — неостановимо, уже не потушишь. Цуне показалось, что его сейчас поднимет в воздух, что он самый сильный на свете, что он может все.  
— Я его найду, — он сжал кулаки, как это сделал Тигр. — Я клянусь, что найду.   
— Он загрызет тебя, — пожал плечами Верде. — В человеческом виде или зверином — будет уже не важно.  
— Вы ошиблись. Все ученые ошибаются. Даже волшебники. Я найду его, и все будет хорошо. Я это чувствую.  
— Глупо верить интуиции.  
— Я устал стараться не делать глупости. Надоело.  
Цуна тяжело перевел дух и побежал в сторону постоялого двора. Спустя несколько минут Верде проводил взглядом стремительно удалявшийся силуэт всадника на мчащей галопом лошади. Он снял очки, устало потер переносицу и вернулся в дом.  
— Жена! Собирай вещи. Нам нужно отправиться в путешествие. Я не дам пропасть своему лучшему опыту.  
— Бросить гостиницу? — Вайпер даже рот распахнула от такого известия.  
— И постояльцев? — недоуменно добавил Емицу.  
— Ваше Величество, думаю, вы тоже захотите присоединиться к путешествию, когда узнаете о его цели.

***  
В охотничьем домике было тепло, поленья потрескивали в камине, и возле огня неумолимо тянуло в сон. Цуна зевнул, потер глаза и сел ровнее: охотник не любил, когда его ученик засыпал за работой. Цуна принялся снова чистить ружье — Колонелло пообещал, что оторвет ему голову, если ствол не будет сверкать так, что в нем можно будет увидеть собственное отражение.  
Цуна стал его учеником месяц назад, когда отчаялся найти Тигра самостоятельно. Честно признаться, он просто забрел в этот домик в горах, когда на одном из постоялых дворов у него украли лошадь, а самого вышвырнули вон. Он сумел тогда, к своей гордости, расквасить пару чужих физиономий, но все равно победы не одержал.   
Домик оказался охотничьим, его владелец — человеком дружелюбным. Цуне пришлось соврать, что он всю свою жизнь мечтал убивать зверей. Далось это с трудом, зато охотник все же согласился взять его в ученики. Сказать по правде, Цуна ни разу не видел, как сам Колонелло кого-то убивал, но внушительный арсенал внушал страх и уважение.  
Целыми днями Цуна тренировался в стрельбе и начал даже делать успехи. Он уже мог выследить зверя и верил, что совсем скоро снова увидит Тигра. Ему подсказывало это чутье, которое с каждым днем проявлялось все сильней.   
Еще с каждым днем все сильней и сильней разгорался внутри жар. Поцелуй взаимной любви. Взаимной. Цуна закрывал глаза и вспоминал янтарную радужку. Он увидит Тигра. Непременно увидит. Обязательно…  
— Цуна!  
Цуна распахнул глаза и действительно увидел. Только не Тигра.  
— Сынок! — Емицу подскочил к нему и стиснул в объятиях. — Наконец-то! Мы так волновались за тебя! Ты сбежал, никому не сказав ни слова! Верде мне все объяснил. Цуна, ты забудешь обо всем, мы вернемся в замок и заживем как прежде. А если, — Емицу замялся и слегка покраснел, — тебе нравятся мужчины, то министр-администратор пообещал провести с тобой пару дополнительных тренировок.  
— Никак тренировок больше не будет, — Цуна медленно поднялся на ноги и отстранил отца. — И как вы меня нашли?  
— Ну как же! — изумился король. — В окрестностях заметили очень странного тигра — говорят, он оставляет человеческие следы. Ты разве не слышал? Совсем рядом с вашим домиком. Я думал, ты поэтому тут и остановился.  
Здесь. Рядом. Цуна хотел уже выбежать на улицу, но в дверях столкнулся с Лал.  
— Паршивец! Вся королевская свита ищет его целый месяц, а он пытается опять сбежать! Болван!  
— Ужасно знакомый голос, — пробормотал Колонелло, спустившийся с чердака. — Это же не…  
Он замер, словно его ударили по голове.  
— Эмилия…  
— Чего?!  
— То есть, Элалия! Это ты, Элалия! Я так давно отчаялся найти тебя!  
Лал судорожно хватала ртом воздух и пятилась к стенке.  
— Элалия! Это же ты!  
— Меня теперь зовут Лал, — выдавила она, наконец.  
— Элалия! Лал! Я наконец-то увидел тебя! Почему ты сбежала тогда?  
— Сбежала? — Цуна удивленно уставился на охотника. — Наоборот, этот от Лал сбежал жених, все об этом слышали. Он сделал предложение другой и сбежал…  
— Да нет же! Это ей я сделал предложение, а она сбежала! Лал!  
— На улицу. Быстро, — рявкнула Лал и ухватила Колонелло за шиворот.  
— Я прослежу, — лениво добавил Реборн и пошел за ними. На пороге он поравнялся с Цуной и смерил его презрительным взглядом. А потом резко наклонился и проговорил на ухо: — Северный склон.  
Цуна непонимающе распахнул глаза. Реборн хмыкнул и вышел. И тут до Цуны, наконец, дошло.   
Он выскочил следом, не слушая горестных воплей отца и возмущенных криков Верде, и понесся со всех ног к северному склону горы.  
Он увидел его сразу.  
Тигр тяжело дышал и явно не ел несколько дней: щеки у него ввалились, а вокруг глаз залегли тени. Но взгляд горел прежним огнем.   
— Подойди ко мне, отброс, и я тебя убью.  
— Неважно. Убивай, — проговорил Цуна, ускоряя шаг. Он подошел вплотную к Тигру и задрал голову. — Просто дай мне тебя поцеловать.  
Тигр оскалился.  
— Ты ничего не потеряешь. Я же вижу, ты хотел бы снова стать зверем. Если поцелуй сработает, ты станешь тигром и будешь счастливо жить в лесах. Как прежде. А если не сработает — убьешь меня и так. Просто позволь мне тебя поцеловать. Один раз. Всего один.  
— Ты думаешь, я так уж скучаю по звериной жизни? — спросил Тигр тихо и хрипло. — Нисколько. У вас, людей, такие же звериные законы. Я чувствую себя среди вас как среди зверей. Есть хищники. А есть отбросы, которых не жаль пустить в расход. Вы ничем не отличаетесь.  
— Неправда, — сказал Цуна. — Я докажу тебе.  
Тигр оскалился, и Цуна резко качнулся вперед, прижался губами к жесткому обветренному рту. Тигр вздрогнул всем телом — а потом ответил ему. Язык у него был горячим и шершавым, как у настоящего зверя. Тигр прикусывал его губы, вылизывал их, и Цуна стонал ему в рот, сорвано и не в силах сдерживаться. Было потрясающе. Было жарко.  
— Пойдем в дом, — пробормотал он, оторвавшись.  
Тигр смотрел на него несколько секунд, не мигая, а потом сказал чуть удивленно:  
— Не сработало.  
Только сейчас Цуна понял, что поцелуй давно закончился.  
— Вот черт! — донеслось от дома. — Так и знал, что истинная любовь подойдет только для выведения из спячки! Дорогая, мы возвращаемся, мне надо срочно кого-то усыпить!  
— А для превращения в зверя она, значит, не подошла, — задумчиво протянул Цуна.  
— Для другого сгодится, — рыкнул Тигр, сгреб его за шиворот и потащил в дом мимо толпы, с интересом наблюдавшей за сценой примирения – или смертоубийства, со стороны сложно было разобрать – Лал и Колонелло.  
Поленья в камине уже давно догорели, но Цуне было жарко как никогда. Тигр презрительно отпихнул ногой лежавшую перед камином шкуру и опустил Цуну прямо на пол, стягивая с него одежду. Доски были шершавыми, но Цуне стало все равно, когда его обхватили широкие обжигающие ладони и крепко прижали к горячему телу. В доме никого не было — все разбежались решать свои, несомненно, важные дела или просто решили оставить их, наконец, в покое, но Цуна все равно боялся быть слишком громким. Ровно до того момента, когда Тигр медленно вошел в него и сделал первый толчок.   
Цуна кричал, потому что это было больно, и безрассудно, и безумно – и волшебно. Он подавался навстречу и не мог, просто не мог оторвать взгляд от горящих огнем янтарных глаз — зрачок в них казался вертикальным, почти звериным, но огонь был теплым. Он перетекал из взгляда во взгляд, разливался по телу, и Цуна задыхался, цепляясь пальцами за влажные от пота широкие плечи.   
Наконец, Тигр зарычал низко и двинул бедрами так резко, что Цуну подбросило вверх. И не опустило вниз после — он парил в прохладном воздухе, прижимаясь к тяжело дышащему Тигру так сильно, как только мог. Чтобы не сбежал больше.  
— Когда я стану королем, издам указ и запрещу охоту на тигров. И вообще любую охоту, — пробормотал он во влажную от пота кожу на шее и прижался к ней губами. Там бился пульс, гулко и быстро — совсем как сердце Цуны.  
— Ненавижу королей, — ответил Тигр.  
— Могу их запретить тоже.  
— Нет. Если ты отнимешь у меня охотников и королей, я возненавижу тебя.  
— Не возненавидишь.   
— Хочешь проверить?  
Цуне ужасно хотелось послушать хриплый голос еще немного, но его неумолимо тянуло в сон.  
— Если я засну — разбудишь меня так, как сказал Верде?  
— Когда ты заснешь, я сразу же сбегу отсюда, отброс.  
— Не страшно. Я найду тебя снова.  
Цуна ждал, что Тигр возразит ему, но ответа не было. Он улыбнулся и уснул, вдыхая запах пота, леса и волшебства.  
Иногда оно не срабатывает — но благодаря этому сказка и становится настоящей.


End file.
